


Contemporary Dancing

by hartwintrash



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Clubbing, First Kiss, Fix-It, Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Merlin ships Hartwin, Prompt Fic, Roxy is a matchmaker, the one where they take Harry to a night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:46:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3713755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hartwintrash/pseuds/hartwintrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy takes Harry to a nightclub and Harry, who was previously not very familiar with contemporary dancing, becomes very fond of this new thing the young people call “grinding”. Based on a prompt by tumblr user eggsyunwinhart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contemporary Dancing

Eggsy hadn’t been this bored since he started at Kingsman.

It was a Monday and their latest case was that of extensive fraud by some geezers high up at Barclays. The fieldwork included some breaking in and retrieving of sensitive data by him and Harry, but the rest was mostly done by Merlin and his brilliant hacker skills. Needless to say there wasn’t much to be done by the agents and Eggsy desperately wanted to have some fun. The quiet saw him hanging around the Kingsman headquarters, fetching coffee for Merlin once in a while and playing Crossy Road on his phone.

“Shit” he whispered as his little square character got knocked over by a vehicle just before it reached its new high score. Just as Merlin was about to turn around from his screen and shout at him to “quit playing that stupid game and make himself useful”, Eggsy’s phone buzzed and a little green banner popped up at the top of Eggsy’s screen. It was a Whatsapp message from Roxy back in London.

“Wanna go to Heaven tonight? I need a drink.” Next to it was a little emoji of a face looking exhausted. Eggsy quickly opened the message and started typing.

“Mint! Same thing here.” He added an emoji of a face grinning. “What time?”

Heaven was an enormous club right off Trafalgar Square, catering predominantly to the gay community. Eggsy had been out to most of his close friends as bisexual for a while now but had felt uneasy about going to gay clubs for the most part. Lately he’d been getting into it more and he actually enjoyed it quite a bit. Roxy seemed to join him a lot lately, but she’d always disappear into the crowd after a few drinks and Eggsy would usually hit on a bloke (or a lass, depending on the type of crowd and his mood) right around that time. 

His phone buzzed again “How about 10pm outside Savile Row? Wanna take anyone else?”

Eggsy shrugged as he texted back “Sounds like a plan. Wouldn’t know who else to take tho.”

He was about to open Crossy Road again, but it took only seconds for Roxy to reply “I think you should ask Harry.”

Eggsy coughed in surprise, his face turning slightly red. Roxy knew he fancied Harry because Roxy knew everything. If he was honest with himself, Merlin probably knew too. But how would he ever approach Harry about going to a gay club with him? It sounded absurd even in his head. He pinched the bridge of his nose and texted back.

“What do you want me to tell him? That we’re going to a gay club full of students? Not happening Rox.” 

At that point, Harry walked in. He greeted Merlin and glanced over his shoulder at some of the codes on the big screen. Then he turned around and looked at Eggsy.

“You look awfully disinterested.” He said matter-of-factly as Eggsy tried to ignore his gaze and collect himself. Knowing Roxy, he was gonna have to ask Harry about going out tonight and he wasn’t sure how he would react.

Another buzz. “Tell him it’s just a pint. He’ll warm up to it eventually.” Eggsy sighed and tucked his phone away. He met Harry’s eyes and replied “Not much going on at the moment, innit?”

Harry looked at him with the slightest hint of a smile and simply stated “For cases like these, patience is key.” He turned back around to stare at some of Merlin’s coding and Eggsy took a deep breath.

“I… uh… Roxy and I were actually thinking about having a drink somewhere around Trafalgar Square tonight.” He waited for a reaction, but both Merlin and Harry kept their focus on the screen. Eggsy hesitated for a bit, but then added “We were wondering if you would like to come along, Harry.” 

Merlin turned around looking slightly offended. “And what about my invitation?” 

Eggsy quickly fixed his mistake by practically stammering “Oh, I mean, of course you’re invited too, Merlin!”

Merlin seemed this think it over for a bit and then smirked. “Nah. Someone’s gotta hack into Barclays.” He turned around and continued his work. 

Eggsy looked at Harry, hoping that Merlin’s absence wouldn’t influence his decision.

“There is an ongoing mission that requires our attention. I don’t think-” Harry started, but Merlin interrupted him.

“Tonight will likely be nothing but skimming through these encoded files. Take a night off. It’ll do you good.” He patted Harry on the back and gave Eggsy a quick wink before turning his chair back around. 

Merlin definitely knew.

Harry raised his eyebrows and turned to Eggsy. “Well, a quick pint never hurt somebody.”

Eggsy remembered the pub fight the day he met Harry and chuckled softly. 

“Great! We’re meeting outside Savile Row at 10pm. And for god’s sake wear something casual!”

A fond laughter erupted from right about where Merlin sat. “You’re really demanding something now. Good luck, Harry.”

\------------------

Eggsy was the second one to arrive at the shop. He was wearing a tight fit grey t-shirt with blue jeans. Roxy was leaning against the door frame, tapping away on her phone. The little black dress she wore complemented her figure beautifully. Eggsy greeted her and pulled her in for a hug. 

“Are you excited?” Roxy asked him, still in embrace. 

Eggsy pulled away and rubbed his neck. “Nervous, rather.” He pulled at his T-shirt. He normally wasn’t this restless, but they were yet to tell Harry where they were actually going.

Roxy smiled. “It’ll be alright. We can always leave if he gets really uncomfortable.” 

Eggsy agreed silently. They stood there for a couple of minutes making small talk until a cab pulled up next to them. The driver got out and opened the door. Inside was Harry. 

“Evening.” Harry was wearing a white shirt with the top button undone and trousers that any normal human being wouldn’t consider casual, but that’s Harry for you. He was also wearing his glasses. 

Eggsy tried to hide the fact that he felt himself violently blushing and let Roxy into the cab first. He closed the door behind him.

“To Trafalgar Square, please.” Harry’s voice sounded calm, nothing like how Eggsy currently felt. Roxy added: “Uh... Charing Cross to be specific. Thank you.” 

The cab took off for the ten minute drive. After a short moment, Harry broke the silence. “So what makes this pub so special?” 

Roxy and Eggsy glanced at each other quickly. Roxy hesitated. “It’s… not so much a pub as it is… a club.”

Harry blinked and raised his eyebrows in surprise. “A club?” 

Eggsy tried to meet his gaze without blushing like a schoolgirl. “You know… for dancing” he basically murmured.

Harry looked at him with a slight hint of amusement. “I know what a bloody club is. I just haven’t been to one casually for the past 25 years.”

Suddenly, something seemed to connect in Harry’s mind. “Roxy, you mentioned Charing Cross. Considering the fact that we’re going to a club and considering that there is only one club worth mentioning near Charing Cross, are we going to club Heaven?”

If Eggsy was having a drink, he would’ve spat it in his face right about now. “How… I… Harry?!” Roxy just looked at him flabbergasted. 

Harry laughed. “That one has been around since the seventies. You aren’t the only ones out to have a little bit of fun at your age. I was a regular there when I was about 25.” 

Eggsy had tried to guess Harry’s sexuality before. He was never sure though, as he seemed to be happily married to his work. On a mission they ran into an ‘old friend’ of Harry’s once that seemed to be awfully close to him. That incident itself had made Eggsy suspicious. It had also made him extremely jealous.

Roxy smiled. “Well, I suppose you’re taking this better than we expected. We weren’t sure whether you’d be into this kind of stuff.”

“To be honest with you, I am not sure either. I used to be, obviously, but I suppose I’m willing to set foot in there and see” Harry answered. At least he didn’t turn the cab around, Eggsy thought. The most nerve wracking part seemed to be over. 

\------------------

After a fair amount of queueing and a few apologetic looks from Eggsy and Roxy to Harry, they finally made it in. The bouncer had eyed Harry suspiciously, but let him in regardless.

“They didn’t even check your I.D.” Eggsy said with a wink. Harry shook his head disapprovingly at the cheeky remark, but the corner of his mouth was curled up in a smile.

The music became progressively louder as they made their way to the main floor.

“They redecorated” Harry shouted as he looked around. He seemed to know his way around, though. “Well, the age demographic sure hasn’t changed.”

Harry felt painfully aware of his age, especially since Monday at Heaven was known as student night. 

The music switched to a remix of Anaconda by Nicki Minaj. 

“Is the music as loud as I remember?” Harry asked himself out loud. Eggsy smiled.

“Probably. Now let’s get a drink.” 

He instinctively grabbed Harry’s shirtsleeve and pulled him along through the crowd. There were quite a lot of people crowded around the bar, but suddenly Roxy shouted. “Hey Sashi!”

The bartender looked up and her eyes got wide. “Rox! Oh my god!” She quickly finished their order, three pints, and chatted with Roxy as she continued the rest.

“I’ll see you guys in a bit” Roxy promised. “Oh, wait!” 

She grabbed one of Harry’s sleeves with both hands and rolled the sleeves up to his elbow. Then she did the same with the other one.

“Fixed” she said with a grin, disappearing into the crowd after giving Eggsy a quick wink.

Eggsy took a big gulp of his pint upon realising he was now alone with Harry Hart. Well, not exactly alone, but you got the idea. 

The DJ announced that it was time for some noughties goodness as Usher’s Yeah came on and Eggsy’s smile grew wide. “This is a classic! I used to grind to this at school dances in secondary school.” 

Harry looked at him confused. “What do you mean?” 

“What?” Eggsy shouted, now aware of how hard it was to make small talk without basically being attached to each other. 

Harry leaned in, mouth closer to his ear. Eggsy shivered. “What do you mean with grinding.” 

Eggsy looked at him with a stunned expression. “You know, grinding? Booty dancing? Dry humping? … You might call it contemporary dancing.” He made air quotes with his fingers.

“I think I get the idea.” Harry said while making a face.

Eggsy laughed. “Oi, it’s not as bad as you think it is.” He pointed at a couple who were in the midst of grinding. “They seem to enjoy themselves.” 

Harry looked them over. He had to admit, they definitely seemed to enjoy themselves. Maybe a bit too much, since the guy being grinded was sporting an obvious erection. 

“It’s considered… sort of like an unspoken goal to make the other hard.” Eggsy said, blushing again. He couldn’t help himself tonight, not around Harry. 

Harry turned to look at him. “Is that so?” he asked. 

That made Eggsy stammer. “Well… y-you know, generally.” 

“Hm.” Harry seemed to think the concept over. He took a gulp of his beer and Eggsy followed his lead.

“I would like to try that.” Harry said thoughtfully.

Eggsy almost choked on his beer. He coughed hard as he looked up at Harry. Harry looked into the crowd, observing another couple grinding. 

Eggsy tried to think straight. Did Harry want to grind with him? Or was he going to pick someone he thought was cuter? A girl perhaps? 

Harry set his drink down and looked at Eggsy. “Are you going to teach me or am I going to have to find myself a teacher?” 

Definitely with him.

Eggsy didn’t have to be told twice and he quickly downed his beer to lead Harry to the dancefloor. 

They finally found a reasonable spot to move around in and Eggsy started moving along with the music. Harry followed his lead and soon they were both dancing. It was regular club dancing and there wasn’t exactly any contact yet. That was when the DJ instructed everyone to ‘get those hips moving’ as he transitioned Yeah into 50 Cent’s In Da Club. 

Eggsy saw this as a sign to make a move. “Are you ready for your lesson?” he said with a wink. He didn’t know where he got the cheek, since he was possibly more nervous than before the cab came to pick them up. 

Harry just smiled and nodded, causing Eggsy to move closer to Harry. He slowly turned around, facing away from Harry and moving his hips more than before. He gently backed up, brushing just slightly against Harry’s crotch. It caused a wave of pleasure to ripple through his body. He’d wanted this since the day he watched Harry kick ass at the pub. 

He inhaled sharply and pressed his arse all the way against Harry’s crotch. He bent his knees and started rolling his hips, giving in to the sensation of Harry behind him. 

It was a little awkward at first. Their rhythms were off and Harry was confused as to where he should keep his hands. 

“Put them here.” Eggsy leaned backwards to speak in Harry’s ear and grabbed his hands to lead them to his hips. Harry grabbed onto them, a tad possessively, as Eggsy continued to move his hips in a circular motion. “Now follow my lead.”

Harry got the hang of it pretty quickly and before they knew it, they were moving their hips in unison. 

Never in his life would Eggsy have expected Harry to have hips so flexible in his fifties. He seemed to be moving along to Eggsy’s hips effortlessly and it was incredibly, unbelievably hot. 

Eggsy was getting achingly hard, something that was usually supposed to happen to the one being grinded. He could definitely feel definition in Harry’s trousers, but he wasn’t yet as hard as Eggsy was.

Eggsy leaned to his right a little more and Harry got the hint by leaning to his left. This way they could look into each other’s eyes. Harry’s pupils were blown wide; a sight that was extremely erotic. 

Harry leaned in and whispered “This is incredibly obscene.”

Eggsy smirked. “I know. Innit beautiful?” 

He moved his upper body even closer, making full body contact. They turned their heads to face each other and Eggsy put his hand on Harry’s neck. Harry spoke seductively in his ear.

“You think I never noticed you looking? The way you stare at me when you think I don’t see it? I have caught you looking ever since we first met.”

They stood there, gazing into each other’s eyes and barely moving. Then suddenly, Eggsy moaned Harry’s name and Harry twisted Eggsy around and pulled him into a kiss. 

Eggsy kissed back hungrily, months of pining for Harry brought to a conclusion. He grabbed Harry’s arm with one hand and grabbed his hair with another while Harry pushed their hips together with his hands. They kissed throughout the remainder or the song and through the first half of the next one, Milkshake by Kelis. 

When they finally broke their kiss, they were both panting. 

“I think I quite like this grinding thing.” Harry stated, smirking. “I can see why those young people were enjoying themselves. I don’t see why they think songs about milkshakes contribute to the mood, though.”

Eggsy laughed wholeheartedly and pressed a kiss to Harry’s jaw. “You beautiful, old man.” He could feel Harry’s cock against his thigh, just about as hard as Eggsy was. 

Harry pressed his lips against his ear and whispered. “How about we take a taxi back to my place?” 

Eggsy gasped, intertwined their fingers and pulled Harry off the dancefloor towards the door. An obvious yes.

On the way out, they bumped into Roxy. “You guys leaving already?”

Now that they actually communicated with someone else than each other, Eggsy and Harry realized how dishevelled they looked. Harry’s hair was no longer in a neat parting but hanging down his sweaty forehead and his shirt was no longer tucked all the way in his trousers. Both of them also had red, swollen lips from kissing. 

Roxy obviously hadn’t missed a thing as she winked at them and said “Well, I guess I’ll see you guys are the headquarters tomorrow.” 

“Thanks, Roxy.” Eggsy said, knowing that without her this wouldn’t have happened. 

Before they left, Roxy pulled Eggsy aside. “I told you he’d warm up to it.”

Eggsy smiled. “He sure as hell did, Roxy. He sure as fucking hell did.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic for the Kingsman fandom so I hope you liked it!  
> Little note that I have never been to Heaven myself so the description might be off.  
> Feel free to let me know what you thought!  
> EDIT: I had this rated at Explicit but since they don't actually do the do I got some pretty frustrated people knocking on my door so I changed it to Mature ;-) Sorry!


End file.
